marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mortimer Toynbee (Earth-1610)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Elongated tongue, four fingers on each hand, green skin and a red "T" tattooed on his right arm, pointed ears | Citizenship = United Kingdom | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Teacher, former terrorist, drug dealer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Millar; Adam Kubert | First = Ultimate X-Men Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Toad was a British mutant and a founding member of the Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy, following Magneto. Sometime before joining Magneto, Toad was involved in a Mutant Growth Hormone drug trade, selling the blood of captured catatonic mutants to the highest bidder to create superhuman thugs, before the trade was shut down by Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. He was a strong supporter of the cause and carried out terrorist attacks across the globe for years. When the X-Men were formed, the two groups repeatedly came into conflict with one another. Though he was defeated and arrested multiple times, Toad managed to always escape custody. After a time, Cyclops began to disagree with Xavier's dreams for the world, and joined the Brotherhood willingly. During his time there, he and Toad became close friends. Though Cyclops's tenure with the team ended when Magneto attacked a United States nuclear reactor and Cyclops revealed he'd been spying for Xavier, he and Toad remained friends and repeatedly talked on the phone in the coming years. Later, following the "death" of Xavier, Cyclops hired Toad as the gym teacher for the school. Though most of the X-Men didn't trust him, Toad took to the role, trying his best to be a part of the team and prove he'd truly switched sides. Soon, Cyclops sent him to attempt to recruit the Morlocks of New York City to join their school, but they took Toad captive instead, thinking that he was a spy. He was later rescued by Cyclops and a team of X-Men. After the Ultimatum Wave destroyed New York City, Cyclops led all the most powerful X-Men away from the school in an attempt to stop Magneto. During William Stryker's attack on the X-Mansion, where much of the student body was wiped out, Toad and Firestar attempted to take down their attackers, with Toad giving Firestar the confidence she needed in her abilities. Still, they were both wounded, and Toad took a shot meant for Firestar in his back. They were about to be murdered when Rogue arrived with her assembled team of Juggernaut, Sabretooth, and Vindicator, who proceeded to wipe out their bigoted assailants. Rogue told Toad to escape, and he carried Firestar from the burning mansion. | Powers = Can use his own tongue like a whip, spit a very sticky mucus-like substance, and walk on walls like Spider-Man. Has enhanced agility and leaping abilities. | Abilities = | Strength = Unlike his Earth-616 counterpart, Toad does not suffer from a lack of confidence. His abilities are reflected in this strength, as he is not held back by feelings of inadequacy. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = In the "In Memoriam" section of the last Ultimatum issue, Toad is listed among those killed in the event. His death is never shown nor is he buried with the X-Men's dead, so it is unknown if he was truly killed. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Wallcrawling Category:Prehensile Tongue Category:Adhesive Category:Leaping Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Amphibian Form Category:Teachers Category:Ultimatum casualties Category:Tobacco Smokers